


Within Reason

by Nataku (Healiel)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healiel/pseuds/Nataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friends change, but luckily for Gon, his best friends always stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynassa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynassa/gifts).



A whirring sound tore through the street as heads turned to find the source. But all they say was a faint shadow as whoever was moving sped out of view. Under the dim light of the moon, the streetlights didn’t have enough power to show the world what he looked like. Maybe if it was day, they would have stood a chance. Killua smirked as he pushed on his skateboard. He had to hurry, he had been waiting for this day for over five years, ‘Gon, finally.’

 

In the centre if the city, in the middle of a street full of shops selling food and accessories, Gon waited impatiently for his friend. It was Christmas Eve and the streets were full of people, lovers enjoying each other’s company and families with children that rushed to almost every stall and pointed out things they liked. It was almost Christmas day, everyone wanted to be happy. And for the first time in five years, Gon was going to be with his friends too.

 

He glanced at his watch, a habit he had picked up once he noticed that his father expected him to be at certain places at certain times. He didn’t always have access to power to charge up his cell phone, not in the places his father went. That had left him with an obsolete device and in desperate need of a wristwatch. The feeling of the watch that dangled from his left hand made him feel just a little held down. If he was ever a split second late, his father had a habit of leaving him behind.

 

‘Just a little longer.’ Gon felt impatient, his heart was throbbing with excitement and it took a colossal level of constraint to not track Killua down before the boy reached him. He knew that he could if he wanted to. At the level he was right then, if he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he could tell exactly where Killua was. Oh wait… Gon closed his eyes and focused. He opened them just as soon and waited, eagerly anticipating the moment his friend would reach him. He had to wait just a bit longer.

* * *

Killua tried to move even faster, but the crowds kept stalling him. He hopped off his skateboard, kicked it into the air, grabbed it with one hand and tucked it under his elbow as he slid into the nearest alley. He jumped on to the edge of the window from the nearest building and almost fell off as he heard a scream. He grabbed on to the curtains to regain his balance and smiled sheepishly. Right before him stood a child, and she was staring at him in awe. Killua reached into his pocket, pulled out a bubblegum from the stack he always kept handy and held it out to her, “Merry Christmas.”

 

“A-are you Santa Claus?” The girl asked, pointing towards his white hair.

 

“Santa?” Killua followed the direction of her finger and realized what she meant, “Well, sure!” He dropped the gum beside him and jumped up high. He landed on the roof. With one swift jump, he was in the adjacent roof. He turned back one last time, the girl was still staring at him. He smiled and waved back, this was a story Alluka would laugh at when he told her.

 

“Bye bye Santa Claus!” A voice called out as he leapt on top of the next building.

 

"Bye bye!" He waved back before picking up speed.

 

He was moving as fast as he could now, he wanted to see Gon.

* * *

Gon would not wait any longer. Killua was there, somewhere in the crowd and Gon would not wait to be found. He took one last bite out of his candy floss and sped down the street towards the direction he could sense his friend from.

 

“Excuse me!” “I’m sorry.” “Ah, here let me help you pick those up.” This had been a bad idea, there were too many people and Gon found himself running into someone every time he tried to move fast.

 

“Gon!” A familiar voice called out. Gon turned around, the voice was coming from behind him, but where? There were too many people for him to be able to see clearly.

 

He was about to close his eyes when he felt someone hit him over the head, “What are you doing picking up apples when I’ve been waiting for you?”

 

“Killua!” Gon turned around and practically ran into the boy’s arms. He heard a grunt as Killua crashed into someone else, “Sorry.” He called out to the woman apologetically, with one tongue sticking out.

 

He heard Killua laugh as the boy grabbed his hands and proceeded to guide him through the crowds. He followed him as he jumped on top off a building and proceeded to sit down here. Gon sat down next to him and the two boys gazed down at the crowds, “Well, you haven’t changed.” Killua poked Gon in the side.

 

“Killua!” Gon laughed as he poked the boy back.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to call out your name.” The boy looked at his friend with a wide grin on his face. He couldn’t help it, right then, he just couldn't stop smiling.

 

“You…” Killua was staring at him. Suddenly, he jumped on top of Gon and roughly ruffled the boy’s hair, “How’ve you been? You don’t even call! Do you have any clue how worried I was?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Gon looked back down at the streets, “I was busy for most of the time. But in exchange…” He stood up and ran to the middle of the roof. He stretched out his hands to both his sides and straightened his posture, “I want to show how powerful I’ve become.”

 

“Is that so?” Killua followed suit and stood right opposite from the boy in a similar pose, “I haven’t been slacking off either.”

 

This was the moment Gon had been waiting for. It didn’t matter to him if everyone else thought he was powerful, and he knew plenty of people that believed that one day he would be a better Hunter than his father. Gon want Killua to acknowledge him above everyone else, and for that reason alone he had trained significantly harder than he had been instructed to.

 

Gon smiled as the aura around him started to glow. Killua watched in awe as the air felt charged. Something was pushing him back. He wouldn’t budge though, he held his ground and focused his aura. He could easily hold his ground. Gon noticed this, gave him a confident smirk and suddenly Killua felt himself almost trip. Where had Gon gotten this much power? He was much more powerful now. It made Killua happy, and just a tad bit jealous. He wasn’t done yet though. The excitement that coarsed through his veins helped him as he fought back against Gon’s power. They were on almost equal footing.

 

“Uh…” Killua noticed the small crack on the cemented floor between them, and motioned for Gon to look at it, “This may not be a good place.”

 

“Oops.” Gon placed one hand behind his head and laughed, but then he pouted, “But I have so much more to show you.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Killua walked over to Gon and placed one hand over his shoulders, “But for now let’s do something about your stomach.” Gon’s stomach readily growled in response. He hadn't been hungry at all, and when he felt a little hungry he had bought for himself a little candy floss. All day he had been too excited to do anything but impatiently look at the time. But right then, he could do with a little, no, a whole lot of food.

 

“Where can we eat though? Everything looks so full tonight.”

 

“Already taken care of. We just have to call Leorio and ask him where he reserved a place to eat.” Killua grinned.

* * *

Minutes later, Killua put his phone down with an annoyed look on his face, “So he’s not reserved anything. Both him and Kurapica are waiting for us at this hotel towards the outskirts. ” Killua winced a little at the glare Gon was sending him.

 

“Why didn’t you let me talk to him too?” He pouted

 

“Punishment. For never picking up my calls.”

 

“Killua!” Gon looked just the slightest bit angry, and if Killua didn’t know any better, he could almost imagine Gon as a cat with its hairs standing up on its back. It amused him. Plus one for Killua, zero for Gon. It didn’t matter how powerful they got, Killua would always win these little battles. He internally jumped in victory before stopping to stare at Gon.

 

He looked at the boy seriously before slowly walking up to him, “Hey, Gon.”

 

“Uh?” Gon was a little worried. Had he managed to make Killua angry? Why was he looking at him so intently?

 

Killua brought his face closer to Gon, cupped his face and made him stand up straight, “Ow!” Gon whined.

 

“Are you taller than me?” Killua asked with one eyebrow raised. He measured his height against his friend's before he placed one hand on top of Gon’s head, “Shrink!” He demanded.

 

“What?” Gon yelped as he felt the boy pushing him down

 

“It must be your hair. Now, shrink!”

 

“Killua!” Gon whined in response.

 

Gon had been a little worried before he met Killua that evening. Would everything still be the way it used to be? Would there be any distance between them? But after looking at the past few minutes, he was glad that he was back with his best friend. Nothing made him happier than to realize that no matter how far apart they were, or how long it had been since they had last talked, if it was Gon and Killua, then nothing would ever change.

* * *

“Killua, are you sure this is the right place?” Gon stared at their destination. They had passed by this building at least three times since there wasn't even a signboard indicating it was one. They had just assumed it was a normal house.

 

“That’s what Kurapica said.” Said Killua as he shared Gon’s look of befuddlement.

 

“Ah well, as long as everyone’s inside.” Gon rushed over to the building and placed his hands on the doorknob, “Come on. I can’t wait to meet Leorio and Kurapica!”

 

Killua sighed before smiling, “You’re always so energetic.”

 

In response, Gon enthusiastically opened the door. It had been too long.

* * *

“Gon!” He heard Leorio shout as he opened the door to their room. He felt strong hands grab on to his left side and Killua being crushed on the other, “You two!” Leorio was practically beaming at them.

 

“Leoriat…you’re crushing me.” Killua groaned as he tried to pull out of the tight embrace.

 

“Leo-r-i-o!” Killua thought he imagined Leorio’s nostril’s flaring for a moment, “After all these years, at least get my name right.” Leorio released them and stood up, adjusting his glasses.

 

Killua would pretend to not know his name the day he stopped reacting to being teased. He wheezed for air and he could hear Gon doing the same.

 

“Hello. I’m glad you made it here safe.” Kurapica smiled at the pair as he came to stand next to Leorio.

 

Gon grabbed Kurapica’s hands and beamed at him, “You look great!”

 

“What? He gets a special greeting but I don’t?” Leorio mumbled under his breath.

 

“That’s because you crushed me before I could do anything.” Gon laughed as grabbed Leorio’s hand as well, “It’s good to be with everyone again.”

 

“You said it. Getting you and Kurapica to come was almost impossible. What is it with you two? You’re never available!” Leorio complained.

 

Leaning on the entrance door, Killua surveyed the room. Someone, probably Leorio, had gone to great lengths to make the place look festive. There was a large table in the centre covered with food and the smile on everyone’s faces made him feel as if he was finally home. He watched silently as Leorio talked about the efforts he had gone to, to make sure everyone could meet up that year, and Killua knew he wasn’t kidding. This meet up had been planned for over a year, and even to him, it seemed surreal that everyone had finally made their way under one roof. 

 

“Now who’s hungry?” Leorio pointed at the table as the two boys practically jumped in joy. Food!

* * *

Kurapica was barely eating anything. He stared at the spread in front of him, his eyes were glazed and his mind was on his work.

 

“Kurapica?” Leorio was sitting next to him, a concerned look on his face.

 

He turned his head and suddenly felt something entering his face, “Wh-what?” There was something delicious inside his mouth. It took him a few seconds to realize that Leorio had just stuffed a large chunk of meat into his mouth, “You won’t get full by simply staring at the food.” Kurapica glared at him before chewing down on the food. It tasted good, he would give the man that.

 

Leorio had been slaving over the food all day and he was determined to make sure everyone ate their fill.

 

Kurapica glanced over at Gon and Killua. They were each pointing forks with food on it towards him. Confused, Kurapica finished the food in his mouth and leaned in towards Gon’s fork. The boy smiled at him and gave him his meat. After he was done, Killua did the same. Kurapica tried to hide his smile, and quickly filled his plate with food. Getting fed made him feel embarrassed.

 

He could hear Leorio laugh, “Stop thinking about work for one night!”

 

“But seriously, you made this?” Killua was looking at Leorio suspiciously.

 

“Hey! I’ve been training all year!” Leorio protested, “I’m confident everything tastes good! Especially the roast.” He finished with a grin.

 

“All year?” Kurapica whispered. Leorio was looking at him expectantly, so he curtly replied, “You must have a lot of free time.”

 

The table burst out in laughter in the midst of Leorio’s protests, but he could accept that. He was just glad everything was going better than he had imagined.

* * *

After dinner, the four friends sat around the table.

 

“But, how did you find this place?” Gon asked

 

“Well, everywhere else was filled up, so I asked a patient of mine if he knew any places. This place is actually his brother's. It's going to be converted into a hotel eventually, and we're some of the first guests!” Leorio laughed

 

Kurapica had gone back to being silent after the meal.

 

“Hey, Kurapica? Are you still thinking about work?” Gon asked meekly.

 

“Hn? I… Well, I have to get back to work after a few days.” Kurapica replied.

 

“Work work work.” Leorio grumbled, “Is there anything else you think about?”

 

Kurapica looked started, “Well… there’s… work.” He finished. He had made his life about his mission, and lately all he ever focused on was his job. It kept his mind away from things he would rather not think about, work calmed him, it helped him focus.

 

Leorio sighed before turning to look at Killua and Gon, “What about you guys? What are your plans?”

 

Killua shrugged, “I have some free time. Alluka decided she wanted to spend a few days with Kanariya, after that… I’m not really sure. It’s not like I’m taking on any jobs just now.” He knew exactly why Alluka wanted to be with Kanariya, and it made him happy that his sister had slowly found ways to look after Killua, the same way he did for her.

 

“Oh?” Gon turned his head towards Killua, “Can I come too? I want to see them!” He smiled.

 

“You?” Killua looked surprised, “I thought you said you would go back after a week.”

 

“Ah well.” Said Gon as he reached for the last slice of cake on the table.

 

“Hey! Don’t be selfish, that’s mine!” Killua grabbed Gon’s hands and lunged for the piece of cake.

 

“No fair. You’ve already had four!” Gon fought against Killua as they struggled to determine who would get the last slice. In the end, Killua won out. He happily ate his cake as Gon pouted, his head on the table.

 

“Hey Killua, I’ve been thinking. After this assignment, do you want to go somewhere together?” Gon asked.

 

“What?” Killua looked shocked, “Do you mean it?” He blurted out.

 

Gon perked up and grinned, “Yeah. Lets grab some work together. If its you and me, we can take on even harder assignments!”

 

Leorio was nodding from his side of the table, “That’s a good idea. And after you’re done, you can come meet with me. It’ll be my treat!” The starved looks the boys sent him made him immediately regret his decision. Were they still hungry? Just how much could they eat?

 

“What about Kurapica?” Gon turned towards the silent figure, “You’ll come too right?”

 

“I…”

 

“No buts!” Leorio declared, “I’ll call you, so keep your phone on hand.” He winked.

 

Kurapica turned red and quickly away. This evening had made him happy, he couldn’t deny that. Being with his friends was almost therapeutic. And he knew he wanted to do this again, but whether he would have time or not was a big concern.

 

“Don’t look so worried.” Leorio poked him on the side of the head, “It’ll be fine, I’ll let you know from before, though maybe not a year before?” He mused.

 

“I’d… like that.” Kurapica finished.

 

“Okay!” Killua smiled

 

“Yay!” Gon practically jumped in his seat, “It’s decided!”

* * *

 That night, as each of the four friends lay in their futons, they each had their own concerns.

 

For Leorio, it was about his own improvement. He was a good doctor, but there were things he couldn’t cure. There were treatments he still couldn’t offer for discounted prices, he would just have to make up for that by taking on more Hunter Jobs and making money out of that. He turned in his mattress; life was much harder than he had dreamt of when he was younger.

 

For Kurapica, it was his friends. Job was equivalent to life, and he had almost forgotten how to relax. He always kept himself so busy, he had all but missed coming to this town that day. A decision, he now realized, he would have regretted. He wanted to spend more time with them, but there were things he needed to do. Maybe answering his phone might not be a bad idea after all.

 

For Killua, it was Gon. He was slightly afraid that Gon might forget about their promise and go off and have adventures without him. He had missed his best friend, almost too much. Sometimes, he questioned the breadth of his feelings for his Gon, was it just friendship? He glanced at Gon from the corner of his eyes, the boy looked like he was asleep, but he wasn’t snoring. Killua would bet anything on the fact that he was still awake. He would need to ascertain for himself how he felt about Gon. But for that to happen, Gon needed to keep his promise. And even if he did, Killua would still need to figure out how he truly felt.

 

For Gon, it was Killua. He had missed his friend, and the thought of parting so soon made his heart feel things he wasn’t used to experiencing. There was a slight bit of yearning there that he couldn’t decipher. He opened his eyes just a bit and turned to look Killua. The boy was looking at him too! Killua quickly shut his eyes and feigned innocence. Gon smiled, tomorrow he and Killua would go out somewhere far from the town and he would show the boy everything he had learnt from his travels. He would finish his assignment as soon as he could, and then, for as long as he wanted, he and Killua would have adventures together, just like in the days when he had been the happiest.

 

That night, as the four friends tried to go to sleep, each of them was happy for just one thing – no matter how long they stayed away, some things, some people would never change.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving the prompt for this! I hope you enjoyed this treat. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope I was able to give you something you might enjoy as well. Have a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
